A Different World
by ShelPenguin
Summary: Wouldn't it be a nice world with James and Lily Potter? A sane and lively Sirius Black? A Remus Lupin who has friends? And the rat got what he deserved in Azkaban? Here's that world. Rated T just in case for swearing, may change. R&R Please.. Thank You
1. A Different Halloween

**Hey! Does anyone like these? If you like this please tell me and I will continue, if you don't please tell me! Anyways thanks for reading(:**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One<em>**

_**A different Halloween**_

"Lils," James Potter kissed his wife sweetly on the lips.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled only half awake. "I'm going with Alastor, I'll be back around 2- 3."

Her eyes sprang open and she popped up. "You can't leave!" she whispered, terrified, her eye began to water. It was the middle of the biggest war and her family was being hunted. Her son was supposedly one that could end this all, Voldemort was the threat. The Potter's were under the fedilus charm.

"Love," James brought her into his arms and hugged her tight. "It will make me less grouchy. I'll send a patronous every hour or so. I promise." he kissed Lily passionately.

"I'll miss you," she whispered with her forehead still against her husband's. James smiled and thumbed her tears off her cheeks.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you too."

He let his lips linger on her's for a moment. "I'll go tell Harry bye." it was when James stood up that Lily realised he was fully dressed in muggle cloths, Lily got up behind him and tied her satin robe around her waist. She left her room and went down the hall past the bathroom where, at the end of the short hall, stood her son's bedroom door, that was open.

She stayed by the frame and watched her husband and son.

"Dada!" Harry squealed.

"Hey mate," smiled James, he kissed his forehead and put Harry to his chest. Harry put his hand on his father's chest while the other was bended down on his hip, under his father's arm.

"Dada?" he asked sadly.

"I'll be home later, okay?" James bounced his son. Harry nodded and whimpered as if he knew how dangerous it was for his dad to leave. "Aw, Harry," he put him above his face in the air, Harry giggled making James grin at him. "Why don't you go back to sleep and then when you wake up Padfoot can be here!"

"Pafoo'!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" James exclaimed back in equal excitement. "So go to sleep okay?" he told him. His kissed Harry and put him back into his crib.

Harry layed on his stomach with his head to the side. He smiled at his father as he walked the distance of his room and hugged an kissed his wife good bye. With one last glance at Harry, James walked a few steps and turned, heading down the stairs.

Lily smiled at her son and patted his head when she bent over his crib. "Go to sleep, sweetie," she whispered. "I'm going to clean up, call Padfoot, and make breakfast for us! So go to sleep?" Harry moved his head down and nestled into his stuffed stag.

"Mam" he yawned.

"I'll be downstairs, love." she promised she left the room, leaving it open and went into her room.

Lily changed into light brown khakis and a navy sweater. She combed her hair and went down to the kitchen.

"Sirius, do you want to come over for a little?" Lily said for the doe patronous to repeat to Sirius. It soared out the window and to where ever Sirius Black was. She began making a small breakfast the muggle way, she was better the muggle way. That's how she was taught and she just felt more confident.

A minute later there was a pop outside. Lily supposed it was Sirius but raised her wand walking carefully to the front door. There was a knock.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Sirius Orion Black, Padfoot. I'm an illegal animagus- a black shaggy dog. A maraurder. Member of the Order of the Phoenix, and I'm godfather to your son, Harry James Potter." Lily breathed, muttered the charm and opened the door. Sirius stepped in.

"Lily!" he said happily an hugged her.

"Hi Sirius," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Why'd you want me over?"

"Well James left with Alastor and we promised Harry when he woke up you could be here.." she smiled.

"Yeah, I'll hang around." he grinned. "Is that pancakes I smell?" he sniffed.

"And eggs. Go get Harry and I'll get the breakfast out."

Sirius bounded up the stairs and into the hall. Harry's door was open so he walked in.

"Harry?" he sang loudly.

His eyes snapped open. "Padfoo'!" he exclaimed, pushing himself up. He held up his arms, bouncing.

"Hey bud," Sirius cooed picking him up. "I like your pajamas." he grinned at Harry's snitch pajamas Remus had gotten him.

Harry grabbed some, smiling. "Jammies!" he tried to say.

"That's it!" smiled Sirius encouragingly. "Come on, Mommy's making breakfast."

"Hello," Lily smiled she had two plates one the table and a cut up s pancake and scrambled eggs, he refused to eat off a plate if he had to be in the high chair.

Sirius set Harry in his high chair and sat at one of the plates. Lily put a sipie cup with milk in front of him. Harry crossed his arms, glaring at her. She sat down and Sirius chuckled.

"Harry!" Lily huffed when she saw her son's angry expression. "You have to learn sipie cups before you're two!"

"One!" Harry pouted, they had taught him to say how old he is, Sirius snickered and Lily glared at him.

"Oh hush you," she said to him, then to Harry. "Drink from the cup!" she told him.

He shook his head and looked away from it.

"Harry Potter!" she said sternly. Harry looked at her. "You need to learn."

Harry had already mastered the Potter look. He gave her a pleading, put out look from his eyes and puckered his bottom lip a little. Lily stayed firm- for five seconds.

"Oh, alright!" she exclaimed and pushed out her chair, switching it to a bottle. Sirius laughed and patted Harry.

"Don't encourage him!" she told him angrily.

"Sorry, sorry.." Sirius grinned to himself.

Throughout the day Sirius and Lily played with Harry, they gave him a bath and tried to dress him. The problem is, Harry gained Lily's stubbornness. So while he didn't want to wear cloths he ran around most the day wearing a diaper.

Soon after lunch it was time for Harry's nap. For that, thankfully, he wanted to wear pajamas. So he got put in light blue footie pajamas.

Sirius and Lily talked in the living room about everything, and the Order, and the spies, and the prophecy. After a couple of hours James appeared. And, still in the hall, with two wands pointing at him, he proclaimed;

"I'm James Potter, married to Lily Evans, father to Harry Potter, Prongs, an illegal animagus, it's a stag. I left this morning to do something with Alastor Moody."

"James," Lily whispered and ran into the hall, she kissed her husband. The hourly patronous wasn't enough for her.

"Hey Padfoot," James grinned at his friend over Lily's shoulder.

"Hey Prongs," he grinned back.

"Have you been here all day?"

Sirius laughed. "Yup! Playing with your stubborn son."

James chuckled. "You mean your stubborn godson?" he asked cheekily. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Of course! I don't have food at my house," he barked like laughed. James and Lily both shook their heads smiling fondly.

"Is Harry still sleeping?" James asked heading towards the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm amazed he's still sleeping," Lily answered.

"I'll get him," James said. "Do you think maybe you could make me a grilled cheese sandwich?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll make a few so we can all have one." she nodded and turned for the kitchen, Sirius followed after her.

James ran up the stairs, he already missed Harry. He got up to the room quietly to see Harry still passed out, drooling, with his stuffed stag under his feet and his lion blanket covering only his head but reveling his face. James had to laugh at how active his son was in his sleep.

James got the blanket and held it in his arm while he gently picked up his son and covered him in it. He held him with his forearm under his bum and rested his body against his chest. He put the blanket under the same arm an held it with his other hand so Harry would remain under it.

He bounced Harry gently as to keep him sleeping and began his way down the stairs.

The audlts were sitting and eating the late snack with Harry still sleeping. After finishing his, James cut up the last one and waved a piece in front of his nose.

"James!" Lily laughed, half stern, half amused. But it was complete laughter when Harry's eyes popped open.

James slowly fed Harry his sandwich as Harry drank through o straw from his father's glass.

So Sirius ended up staying for dinner too, but he left around seven.

They had not drawn the curtins; James sat there on their couch making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of Harry who was still in his blue pajamas, visibly beginning to get tired. Harry was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist ...

A door closed and Lily entered.

"It's Harry's bed time, James," her long dark-red hair falling over her face.

Now James scooped up his son and handed him to his wife. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning...

Minutes later Lily came back in the room, she smiled and sat down. He leaned into James and he put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

They discussed their days and James said a few things about what he did with Alastor. James and Lily went to sleep around ten because it had just been a long day.

The gate creaked a little as the intruder pushed it open an hour later, but James or Lily Potter did not hear it from their slumber. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open silently.

He walked through the hall, not even glancing to the side into the sitting room. He walked quietly up the creekless stairs and right to where a door was ajar.

Voldemort remembered his promise to Severus. Killing the man would wake the woman, then he would have to kill her as well. So Voldemort went straight for the kid- the reason he had come.

The child was sleeping but woke up as the intruder opened his door, most likely thinking it was his father under the cloak- the child stood up and held onto the bars of his' crib for support, looking the unknown monster right in the hidden eyes.

Voldemort stepped close to the crib, unknowingly a step closer to the protective charm Lily and conjures out of love and worries of herself and her husband, closer to his down fall that would be questioned for years.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it directly at the child's forehead, he wanted to see it, he wanted to watch the life stream from the eyes of the helpless child that was supposedly his final downfall. Although Voldemort had nothing to worry, he had six safe horcrux's, hidden, one in himself.

The child finally began to whimper quietly, knowing it was not his father now.

James and Lily blearily opened their eyes- barely awake- Harry's whimpers weren't loud enough.

Voldemort looked in the child's eyes as he began crying louder, James and Lily opened their eyes, silently arguing who would get up this time, like any other normal night.

But as Voldemort whispered the killing curse and the explosion and the child's screams were the last thing he heard before he was gone, James and Lily lunged out of bed and sprinted to the burnt nursery.

They knew the dark lord had been there at the same second as one another, with their wailing son, and the blasted hole, and the jumble of black robes on the ground- in front of the crib.

Lily sobbed and ran to her son, she ripped him out of the nearly broken crib and ran to James. But James had ran to the master bedroom, had began to summon all the clean cloths in the house and shrunk them into a duffel bag. He kissed Lily hurriedly and Harry on his nose.

"James," Lily sobbed into whispers. "Voldemort got to him, look at his head..."

And James looked, there was a bright red new scar of lightning carved into the head of his baby boy, making a singe tear run down James' cheek as he tightened his hold on them and apparated to the safest place he could think of, knowing Albus had answers, knowing their thirteen month old son had just ended the first war.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Do you want more?<strong>


	2. The Safest Place

**Chapter Two!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed(:**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The Safest Place

They landed and glanced up at the gates of Hogwarts. Lily spun and began sobbing into James. He rubbed her back and tried to calm her.

"Lils-"

"You have to send a patronous to Remus and Sirius, I'll send one to Albus and tell him to let us in." she sniffed, wiping her nose with her hand, she held Harry tightly to her while he cried softly into her night shirt.

James sent a patronous to each Remus and Sirius saying to get to Dumbledore's office. Lily sent one saying that they were waiting at the gate to Albus.

James desperately wanted to hold Harry but knew Lily needed to now. Albus was soon at the gate in amazing speed.

"Lily, James, what happened?" he asked urgently. He put a hand on the gate's center and uttered a foreign charm and there was a pop.

James and Lily slipped in. "We need to talk in your office."

. . . . . .

Sirius was standing by the window, his face beat red with anger and he was taping his foot impatiently. Just as they walking into the room and Sirius's head snapped towards them and Remus stumbled out of the fireplace.

"That treacherous little bleeder!" Sirius yelled,running forward.

"What?" Remus asked, confused, as he brushed the soot off himself.

"I believe we owe Remus and explanation," Dumbledore said calmly. "And I believe you three do owe me one, as well." he sat behind his desk, offering four seats to the group.

They slowly sat down in the fancy chairs, Lily was bouncing Harry who had now started to doze off.

"We switched, Peter's the secret keeper- we need to go and get him!" Sirius yelled, standing up. James pulled him back down.

"Please resume your seat, Sirius, I just sent a patronous to the aurors, Peter will be taken care of," he offered his hand for Sirius to sit down.

But Sirius looked beyond anger, his eyes were glossed over.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said gently as possible. "Please sit down. I understand that you can't be happy at the moment-"

"Really?" snarled Sirius with rich sarcasm.

Dumbledore went on, ignoring Sirius. "But you have to accept it and just be thankful that they are still here." he gestured to the Potters.

"Wait, they switched secret keepers-" then realization dawned on Remus's face. "Oh, you thought I was the spy.. Okay- I'm caught up now," he said easily, not even bothered.

"I'm so sorry, Moony, it was me," Sirius finally plopped back down in his chair, burying his face in his hands.

"Ah, no hard feelings, mate, I'm a werewolf, it's a logic thought. Most my fellows are with Voldemort," he shrugged softly and patted his friend on the back.

"They were," Lily filled in.

Remus eyes widened and he gaped at Lily with a closed mouth.

"Remus, do you know why James, Lily and Harry went into hiding?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because there's a prophecy?" Remus said, Dumbledore nodded.

"Would you two like to hear it?" Dumbledore asked the two non-Potters gently.

Sirius looked up from his hands and looked at Harry, who's even breathing proved he was sleeping on his mother's shoulder. Sirius looked at Remus, and they both nodded simultaneously.

Dumbledore got up from his thrown-like seat and walked to a place behind the right side of his desk, he opened a pantry. Dumbledore walked back to the desk, placed the Pensieve he had received from the pantry upon it, and raised his wand to his own temple. From it, he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand and deposited them into the basin. He sat back down behind his desk and watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment. Then, with a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.

A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly; her feet in the basin. But when the female spoke, it was not in a usual voice, but in a harsh, hoarse tones meaning that this apparent seer was presenting the prophecy:

"The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Sirius had been given more information about the prophecy than Remus, but even he stared at the spot the memory had shown itself before sinking back into the pensive.

"You mean to say- that... that-"

"If I am correct, Voldemort has officially marked Harry as his equal. Harry his the Chosen- One," Dumbledore whispered, inclining his head a millimeter.

All the room's occupants looked at the baby boy who was peacefully sleeping in his mother's arms.

"Voldemort gave Harry a scar, sir," James told him, biting back tears again. He couldn't believe the pressure that was already put on his son's shoulder's.

"May I take a look?" Dumbledore asked, standing up. He walked softly to Lily and moved his arms, asking to hold him for a better look. Lily sighed and gently hovered Harry towards the headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at Lily as he took Harry into his own arms. Since Harry was sleeping Dumbledore held him in a cradle position. He used his extra hand to brush the baby's black fringe off his forehead gently. Harry let out a barely audible whimper, but otherwise, slept on.

"Sir," James said, he stood up by Dumbledore. "Sir, are you saying Harry is going to finish Voldemort when he comes back?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, James," the old professor answered. "And this is no ordinary scar, either. ."

"What is it?" Remus and Sirius asked forcefully, they stood up at the same time.

Lily stood up too, more fearfully.

"Couldn't you do something about it?" she asked.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground."

They all gave him an odd look and Sirius muttered, "That's something.." under his breath. James lips twitched while Dumbledore chuckled.

Lily waved at James so he would take Harry, James smiled and let out a shaky breath, happy he could finally hold his son.

"Id like to offer you five a place to sleep to night," Dumbledore smiled, crossing his hands behind his back.

"The Room of Requirement would make a an apartment for you to stay in as long as needed."

"The Room of Requirement?" Sirius asked, confused, and his furrowed brows saying that.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily literally gasped, staring at each of the maraurders.

"Let's just take a moment here, Albus," Lily smirked open mouthed. "We know a room that the maraurders don't." she was wide eyed.

"Oh just come on," Sirius and James huffed. He really wanted to see this 'Room of Requirement'.

They went to the seventh floor and stood, staring at a wall.

"I actually don't understand how this wall will serve hospitality," comment Remus, looking at Dumbledore.

"I'd beg you differ," smiled Dumbledore, nodding to the wall. It now had an elaborate double door.

Dumbledore must have realised the gaping men weren't going to open the door in front of them, so he stepped forward.

Lily stepped in behind Dumbledore, James with Harry, and then Sirius and Remus.

It was Gryfindor red walls. When the doors opened they walked down a flight of marble stairs. Then there was a wide open living room with a red and gold throw rug, and cream sofas- enough that would seat seven.

There was a warm fireplace set in front and to their right was a kitchen that had a wrap around counter covering two walls. It had cupboards full of everything they would need, and really just a normal kitchen. In the kitchen you could swerve around the counter that stuck out and be at a dinning room.

To the left of the living room was a full bathroom, it had a tub, shower, an enclosed toilet, and a double pantry sink.

If you stood facing the sofas in the living roomyou saw four grand doors beyond it. Each a bedroom, and a queen size bed on an oak frame. The was a dresser filled with new cloths, a desk with parchment and a quill, and a small bathroom.

Harry's nursery had an oak crib, a changing table with cubbies, crayons and paper in a drawer with a small two layer shelf with picture books. There was also a dresser that had Harry's cloths in it.

"Wow!"James whispered to himself. Dumbledore told he had to leave and contact the ministry, they all said good night and Sirius and Remus were aloud to hold Harry tightly to themselves. The changed and went to bed. KNowing the next day would be busy. They were meeting with the Order and the aurors. They knew that James, Lily and Harry would be all over the prophet when they woke.

And James seriously hoped that Harry wasn'r big headed when he was older because of his fame, James honestly had no idea how his parents put up with him.

* * *

><p><p>

**What did you think? I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, my computer is still broken! We are waiting for a part. I know you may think this one is short but I am already started on the next chapter!(: So, please tell me what you think anyways! Thanks**


	3. Knowledge

**Nadja:** I didn't get your email adress so I am just telling you on this! I hope you see this because you can use my story(: Thank you for asking or even wanting to use it!

**Author's Note:** I am still working on chapter three, I will post it as soon as possible(:

**QUESTIONS:**

Is there something you want for this story? I can make sure it is in here and you can tell me anytime, but if you want to see something happen in this story for the Potters or something review or PM me(:

After this part of this story I am going to do the bigger moments in Harry's life from the books. But I will change them a little so James and Lily can live. Does that sound good?

What age do you want Harry to be before I stop this story? Or do you want it until Hogwarts?

Do you want the Weasleys involved? How much?

Are you expecting Frank and Alice Longbottom to still be tortured and sent to St. Mungo's. Would it be a good story with James and Lily trying to talk to them in their ward?

Please answer these in reviews or PMs, if you want anything else or have anyother questions let me know(:

~Shelby


	4. Sentences and Bastards

**Hello! Are you still there? I am sooo SORRY! i don't think I can say it enough! This chapter has been done for a couple of weeks but I've been having some minor technical and personal dificulties.. I do hope this majes up for it and that some are still out there. It has been likew this with all my stories! AHH**

**So, this chapter actually was a little harder because I was trying to sound more real. It is kind of longer soo. yeah. I DO hope that you read this and review. If you want to say something, your opinion, or want something I am still open for any ideas.**

**I am not Jk Rowling. I promise(:**

* * *

><p><strong>The Boy Who Lived<br>**

There was a tapping at the magical window in the Room of Requirement. The four adults sat on the sofa in the early hours of November first. At random hours through out the night each person had found another on the sofa, none able to sleep. James looked over at the window and swallowed. He knew it would be best if he saw the _Prophet_ before Lily just in case it was too much.

He pushed himself off the sofa and felt the three pairs of eyes on him as he opened the window.

A barn owl swept in and perched in front of him, sticking out his leg. James untied the prophet and gave the barn owl two knuts. He opened it and looked it over, thankful that he had looked first.

****

**_'THE DARK LORD VANISHED! WORLD IN CELABRATION'  
><em>**

It showed a photo of their house in Godric's Hallow. Destroyed, you could easily tell where the action happened.  
>James felt so stupid! How could he have left his curtains open? Or not hear the door blast crooked off it's hinges? Voldemort had walked past his bedroom to murder his son, but did he wake? NO!<p>****

**_Lord Voldemort appeared at James and Lily Potter's cottage in Godric's Hallow late last night, October 31, 1982.  
>Aurors stating that Voldemort is gone at this present time, and that the Potter family is safe and out of harm. As we are happy to finally hear about the Potters, we wonder why and how Voldemort went after them.<br>_**

"Because a treacherous little bleeder," muttered Sirius, who was now reading it over James shoulder by the window. Lily was staring at him from the sofa, Remus staying next to her.

"Is that your new favorite insult?" James smirked quietly, not taking his eyes off the _Prophet.  
><em>

"It's just his name, I can't help it if it's insult," he growled back. Eyes scanning the article.

James looked through the article. Reading sentences like, **_'This house will stand like this, a memorial for the magic that could have torn this family apart and the way we were freed by the Dark Lord.'_** and **_'Please read the prophet's morning addition tomorrow morning for our latest news and ideas for this subject. _**

**_VOLDEMORT GONE!'  
><em>**

The whole _prophet_ was about them. One went into much detail from interviews and witnesses.

"Oh god," James and Sirius blanched at the same time.

"What!" Lily took her opportunity to jump up and sprint over to them, Remus couldn't catch her.  
><strong><strong>

**_'HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED!' _**

"Oh my god!" Lily gasped, snatching the paper out of her husband's hands and turning around to read it. James looked equally as helpless to his two best friends as they did to him.

Lily read aloud.

__

_**"'After various interviews with witnesses, muggle and magic-folks, it is with great pleasure I announce to you readers that Lord Voldemort is gone.  
>Harry J. Potter, born July 31st, 1981, has been said to have done it. Weather or not he has more powers than us, even for a baby, we do not know.<br>We do know, however, that Mr. Potter survived the killing curse. A party of aurors searched the cottage in Godric's Hallow after the appearance and stated;  
><strong>_

_**"The house is empty. No Potters or the Dark Lord. It did happen in the baby's room, that's where it's burnt. We assume it isn't livable any longer, but we will get people on it our earliest in the morning. We warn families not to let your guard down and to forget everything, there are still Death Eaters."  
>Albus Dumbledore confirmed to Cornelius Fudge, newly appointed Minister of Magic, that all three Potters are safe. He also broke the news that, Sirius Black is innocent. Peter Pettigrew was taken to the ministry and awaits his trial this afternoon, sentenced to Azkaban.'"<strong>_

She spun around and gaped at them, Sirius had a twisted smirk on his face that made Lily shiver, sometimes you could tell he was a Black.

James had an unreadable expression, happy that Peter was getting something for his act, but sick that he'd have to live with dementors. Peter wasn't strong enough, he was so helpless- 'Stop it, James, he tried to kill your son!'

Remus seemed to be having the same inward argument with himself as well.

"I want to go to his trial," Sirius said loudly. James and Remus looked at Lily, Lily could see James wanted to go.

"I don't know if I can be that close without murdering him, James," Lily sighed, smiling at the men's smirks.

"Stay with Dumbledore," James told her, talking with his hands.

Lily raised a brow.

"A man just tried to kill our son, I'd like if you stayed with some one like Albus," James told her seriously. Lily sighed but nodded.

Sirius and Remus bounded to their rooms and James hugged Lily.

He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. And Lily closed her eyes and hugged James.

"The war's over," James whispered, his face buried in the crook of her neck, bending his knees a little because of the height difference.

Lily grinned and kissed him on the lips. She knew what he meant. They had decided that after war they'd try to have another kid. James was a sucker for girls, but he knew 'if the second one I push out is a boy we're stickin' with the boys!', quoted by pregnant Lily herself.

"Maybe tomorrow," Lily closed her eyes and gave James' body one last squeeze before he went to their room to be dressed.

James came out a couple minutes after Sirius and Remus listening to Harry, who sat on his father's hip, in a pair of baby jeans and an orange t-shirt on.

"Look who was up!" James sang to the three, all of them smiled and Lily planted a feathery kiss on his forehead.

"I got a message from Molly and Arthur," Lily informed James.

"Is something wrong?" James asked immediately, they liked the Weasleys and the maurarders were good friends with Fabian and Gideon.

"No," she soothed. "There is an Order meeting tomorrow morning, and they said Fabian and Gideon are going to Worm's trial."

"I reckon there'd be a lot of people at the trial," Sirius put in after swallowing a lump of food.

"They'll get us good spots, though," Remus smiled bitterly. "James will be practically royal."

James rolled his eyes. "If they treat me royal I don't want Harry going out there."

"Point taken," Remus and Sirius muttered together. They blocked all thoughts of how famous Harry was going to be out of their mind and finished breakfast.

They walked to Dumbledore's office, taking mostly secret passages to avoid the students of Hogwarts that were buzzing about them.

"Can we go up?" James asked, pulling Harry back towards him as the little boy tried to venture off and touch things. The gargoyle looked them over and seemed to recognize them and was still for a moment. Then; "The Headmaster will see you." Before Remus even knocked on the door Dumbledore's voice said to "Come in."

"And what is this pleasure due by? Are you needing something?" he asked them, smiling at Harry, who had tripped and was pushing himself back onto his small legs, looking around the office in awe as he had all the previous times.

"The three of us are going to the hearing, sir, and we- okay I- was wondering if someway Lily and Harry could stay with some one?" James asked.

"Ah," Dumbledore acknowledged.

"Well they would be perfectly safe anywhere on the grounds, protection wise. But I am sure Hargrid would be delighted to see Lily and little Harry in his cabin. I suggest, however, if you have not eaten you stop by the kitchen for a nip before you go down," he smiled at them, eyes twinkling gently.

Harry had let out a small gasp when Dumbledore mentioned Hagrid and now stood gazing at him with his mouth in an 'o'. The adults chuckled, knowing that Harry loved

Hagrid back just as equally as Hagrid love him.

"We've eaten, sir," Lily answered, grinning at Harry as she scooped him up and hitched him on her hip, for he was getting too close to the glass and more fragile objects, she was even more pariniod over her baby boy because of last night than she was before.

"And Harry and I would love to visit Hagrid," she got Harry to wave merrily at the elder professor, who waved back playfully, Lily pecked James's cheek and rubbed Sirius's and Remus's arms warmly as she past them, closing the big oak door with a 'click' behind her.

"I have contacted Alastor, guessing correctly that you three would want to attend his hearing, and Minerva should be coming up as we speak to go as well," as if on cue there was a sharp knock on the door.

Sirius swung the door open and shot his eye brows up quickly in a silent greeting.

"Doesn't it start soon, Albus?" she asked, walking into the room.

"Right, you are, you may use my floo," Dmbledore stood up and walked to his fire place. He pointed his wand at the pit and it burst into bright green flames.

The four of them floo'd to the ministry. James was the third to get into the atrium and when Sirius floo'd in after him James nearly pushed him back into the fire place from being swarmed.

There were yells that were questions and shoving for pictures, bright flashes blinded them, James and Sirius froze momentarily with shock. Then, right as a reporter squeezed through there was a 'BOOM' and a bright light.

"SHUT IT!" a deep growl bellowed.

Everything went silent and James looked around for Alastor, the said large man stomped over to them, through the reporters, to McGonagall, Remus, James and Sirius.

"We have somewhere to be, thank you," he growled, he swung his new cane at his side and the people spread out making a walk way for the new comers.

"Level 10, Wizengamot Courtrooms," McGonagal said clearly, stepping into the lift.

The corridor was full of people, mainly the Wizengamot, but the stands were almost full, besides the the ones filing in. Alastor, McGonagal, James, Remus and Sirius picked a bench not in the front, but a few rows back.

James slackened his neck tie, wasn't the room hot? Now that they had gotten there, he felt like going back. There was a loud bang of wood on wood as everyone took their seats.

Peter was brought in by two big aurors, one was a trainee with James and Sirius, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the other seemed old and they hadn't met him yet. He was wheezing hard, watery blue eyes darting around the large room. They put him roughly into the thrown like chair and shackles came out to tie around is wrists and ankles.

"Barty Crouch Sr.," the said man said to the note taker as he took his place at his podium.

"State your name," he ordered of Peter.

"Peter Leroy Pettigrew," the maraurder wheezed, looking around terrified.

The other marauders all took in a breath and looked down at their laps. Maybe they could still go? James shook his head at Remus and Sirius, he wanted to stay.

"Your charge is?" Crouch demanded.

Peter wheezed pathetically in the center of the room, bounded there in front of everybody.

"Being a Death Eater."

"And-?" Crouch groaned, annoyed.

"Failing to stop to the aurors, lying to the aurors, framing a man and turning in an- an innocent f-family," he stated very quietly, but not one person missed it.  
>Peter's eyes met his friends stony ones, they didn't back down their glare. The criminal began to wheeze even worse.<p>

"You admit that you were Potter's secretkeeper?" Crouch asked, his brows raised.

Peter stared at his friends and ex-professor, his chin trembled but he nodded.

"Voice your answers," demanded Crouch.

"Yes," Peter wheezed.

"You are not, perhaps, covering for one?"

"N-no," Peter stuttered.

"Veritaserum," Crouch leaned back, and put a finger to his chin, examining the scene. The older auror came forward and moved Peter's head, then pouring the truth potion into his gaping mouth.

"Full name," Crounch asked again.

"Peter Leroy Pettigrew," answered an unwheezing automatic-like voice from Peter.

"Your crime?"

"Being a Death Eater, failing to stop to the aurors, lying to the aurors, framing a man and turning in an innocent family," the automatic voice answered.

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"October 30th, 1991, Sirius Black and James and Lily Potter switched me secret keeper, thinking Voldemort would go after Sirius," he answered.

"Confession?"

"I, Peter Leroy Pettigrew, am a Death Eater who was named secret keeper and turned in am innocent family to the dark lord, framed an innocent man, and tried to run."

James closed his eyes and looked down, taking deep breaths, hands on knees.

"Alright-"

"I'd like to add something, if I can," came the voice left to James, the said man's eyes popped open.

Crouch was looking Sirius over, reconising him, and James. Peter still had his head lolled back and blank eyes, still under the Veritaserum.

"Go ahead," Crouch said quietly.

"How long have you planning to kill Harry James Potter," Sirius breathed, his eyes were glazed like James', Remus's and McGonagall's.

All eyes were back on the victim.

"Since a month before Lily Potter knew she was expecting."

James was suddenly happy Lily hadn't come, because this sick bastard would surely be dead by now, and telling by McGonagall's firm grip on his and Remus arm and Moody's on Sirius- they thought Peter was quite lucky to be alive with them here.

Fabian, Gideon, James and Remus stood at once, the twins behind them, glaring at Pettigrew with pure hatred and betrayal behind their eyes as Pettigrew gagged and looked at them- himself. James faught for his tear not to fall.

That sick bast-

"I present you with the life sentence to Azkaban." Crouch's voice boomed.

* * *

><strong>Again, did you like? Are you still mad? <strong>**Please leave a review(: Thanks!**


End file.
